seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Magnus Scorsese
"Magnus D. Scorsesse" '''or most commonly referred to as, '''Magnus Scorsese, is a revolutionary leader who is the leader and captain of the Suicide Squad that dedicates their lives to eliminating evil from the world for their personal interests and passion to make this world a better place. Magnus is a member of the M-Family, the people who are mutated by the cosmic entities in the world via the parallel warp event and is also a member of the family inheriting the title "D" on their names. He has a personal grudge against both Marines and Pirates, although he respects notably few after looking at their biography, respectively, Nimbus (as he and him had previously sported the same appearance), Marshall D. Gray, Marshall D. Tack and Dhahaka D. Knave. He is highly intellectual, a skilled master-assasin with mutantine abilities and genes and is a very passionately serious man. He is considered neutral as he thinks purification is obligatory and severely incinerates his worst enemies although he has a positive purpose for that. He is also the brother of Chloe Scorsese Field, one of the most secretly strongest mutants in existence, who is also a Vice-Admiral Marine and is a very strict woman with ethics. She swears both a personal and a public vendetta for Magnus. Magnus was also engaged to his love of his life, Magda, who was burned and killed by an angry mob who discovered the horrible "abilities" of the mutants. That explains his reason why one of his dreams are to make equality and peace and compare between Devil Fruit people and mutants as he thinks none is different than the other. Appearance Pre-Timeskip He usually wore a strapped radar glasses which he equipped to navigate locations. He had long, shiny and dark hair which he intentionally kept lengthy. He had a fair complexion and it was very disturbing to his fellow mates in the secret mutant school. He wore a light velvet dark blue coating jacket shrapnelled around a brown bulletproof spandex suit that helped him travel faster. He additionally kept his Scorch Shot Gun on his blue pocket and his bizzarre Mini Combat Shotgun inside his brown pocket. He also wore typical pants with the matching shoes. Plus he wore a special type of microexhaustant glove to control his mutant powers and prevent destruction. When he is not in combat, he wears a typical black t-shirt, with a pair of dark jeans and a fluffy cuddling shoe. One_Piece_Wanted_Poster_psd_by_Akuma_no_mi_bu.png|Magnus` Pre-Timeskip Mugshot (he was heavily dissapointed of it as the photographers couldn`t actually take a photo of him so in demise, photoshopped his face in a wanted poster) izaya_orihara.png|Magnus without his gloves, radar glasses and normal equipments: He is strangled in a radioactive warning line. Izaya-Orihara-1izaya-orihara-34199877-510-1000.jpg|Magnus when he escaped with Magda from the corrupted marines. 3098176-izaya orihara.png|Magnus` appearance from a 3Y third angle view. glg.gif|Magnus when not in action. Aizen by esteban93-d5jjdho.png|Magnus in a special DVD filler, transformed older. Post-Timeskip During the events of the final arc of the pre-timeskip timeline, his face is crucially scarred by his own sister, Chloe Scorsese Field via her devil fruit ability to manipulate and produce acid of any types. Using bionic acid, she horribly scarred his face, burning down his skin and making him look like, literally, a monster. Later onwards, after the arc finishes, in the prelude to the post-timeskip events, he builds a mask that is geared up with eye contact radars, metalic molecules to save him from threat and he strapped it so tightly that nobody can open it, even giants and for extra protection; he somehow created a way to burn the people who touch his mask excluding him. He also changes his appearance as well. He wears a black jacket equipped with martial arts, military and marineford fighting equipment. Inside the jacket is a greenbulletproof tee equipped with his scorch shot gun and his combat shotgun. It is typically,a spy dressware. He also grandly, designed his jacket to have a long cape. He was appreciated by his fellow mates by his new appearance although he hated it (as his face was like a monster now and seeing agony as his own sister had did that to him.) 274210-hei_animestocks_com__097.jpg|Magnus in action 4056688-zzzzzz.png|Magnus in Action- 2. His mask is somehow is burned by Thanos- a fellow of Chloe. His anger grows and deepens. action!.gif|Magnus using his mutantine abilities. Character Design The character design is that of: Nimbus, Hei from Darker Than Black and Izaya Orihara from Durararara! Site Navigation Main Articles related to this page: March To Apocalypse Chloe Scorsese Field Suicide Squad Owners Category:DuttPanda Category:Captain Category:Captains Category:Revolutionary Category:Former Marines Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Haki Users Category:Grand Line Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Suicide Squad Category:March To Apocalypse Category:Assassin Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters